Reverse Shining Knight
by nA-chan525
Summary: I only have 2 seconds to save you, only 2 seconds to save you from society. But those actions, you'll hate them when you find out won't you? I was only given 2 seconds, it can't last forever so let the curtain of tragedy show begin! Bartender!ShizuoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0 – Prologue: Cherry Blossom**

"Bartender-san?"

"Huh?"

"**What are you doing here!**"

"I'm here because this is my job!"

"Well I'm here because-"

* * *

><p>I yawned as I walked through the streets filled with bright neon lights, signs saying 'love hotel', brothel, gambling areas I felt myself away from my usual self. Coming from the countryside in Japan and being one of the top people in my job wasn't a good thing. 'How come a country girl like you here in this place and in this rank!' Well I had the skills and knowledge to become the leader above you all just because you passed the exam doesn't mean that you become the leader. Everyday, they talk behind my back that's when I need Cherry Blossom. A nice hard Cherry Blossom, mm-hmm.<p>

I walked myself to my usual bar, small, dark, a bit run down but not a bad place to be in. I looked up at the bar with the sign, 'Bar DICE' with a small red dice right next to the word DICE. I opened the door feeling the nice cool breeze from inside hitting against my face and the smell of alcohol, everything was just wonderful.

"Welcome." As the bell of the door made a small jingle, the owner who was at the counter walked over giving me a small friendly smile.

"Well, well isn't it our regular customer Kyomi Sachi. What will you want tonight?" He asked as he led me to one of the seats by the counter. I told him the name of the cocktail I want, 'Cherry Blossom' something that my little friend said the cocktail fits me the best. Though the cocktail was from a host in Ginza host club, it was something that made me a little happy. Well that is what hosts are supposed to do, make the customers happy. The owner told to the bartender to make me a cherry blossom cocktail.

"This is our new bartender Heiwajima Shizuo, he'll be taking care of you for a while. I will be inside doing some few things. I'm leaving it up to you Shizuo-kun, she's our important customer." He patted on my shoulder and waved away into his little office in the back. Heiwajima Shizuo, huh… Heard the name from somewhere but can't really recall anything. Ikebukuro isn't my area anyways, more on Tokyo itself, small details just slip out of my mind.

"Nice to meet you bartender-san. My name is Kyomi Sachi, nice to meet you." He bowed down a bit and went into making my cocktail. Not much of a talker I guess? I thought as I went through my cell phone looking few people to bring into the bar, 'Kishimoto, Onomichi, Kousuke, Nozawa, Tazawa… Nah, they won't come here.' I heard the glass and the wooden table hit against each other, I looked at the pink cocktail. I reached over to the cocktail, sipping it on it lightly rolling my tongue to savoring the taste. Wait, this cocktail is sweeter than the usual Cherry Blossom…

"Hey," the bartender looked over, "Can you make this stronger? It's a bit too sweet for my kind." He took the cocktail and went back remaking another one. This time the pink was a bit darker and the alcohol scent was a bit stronger. I took a larger gulp of the cocktail this time the alcohol burned in my throat. This was just right, this strong feeling helps me relax and organize thoughts in my mind.

"So what made you work here in this bar?" I leaned myself in, looking at the bartender. He had nicely built up body, blonde hair, and dark chocolate eyes. He might have been perfect for my type of job; I looked at the bartender once more.

"Just needed a job, that's all." I see, a person who can't find a job for some reason, being a delinquent I guess? Those students in Kita-kou (North High school) are mostly delinquents, maybe he's from that area.

"I see, well by your body and your muscle under that shirt, you'll be perfect for my job." I lightly said as I took the last sip of the cherry blossom. He asked me if I wanted another cherry blossom, I told him to get me a different kind of drink, his choice. He went into the alcohol shelf taking out vodka, then something from the fridge. He took out the shaker, shaking the two liquids together skillfully.

"What is your job?" He asked me, I weighed onto the thoughts. If I say my job what would he say, would he run away? Would he be all rude and release his delinquent side?

"I don't know, you guess my job is. People tend to stay away from what my job is." I shrugged my shoulders, he placed down a new cocktail in front of me. This time it wasn't crystal clear, it was murky, foggy, like fog. I looked at the cocktail then back at him.

"It's white angel, better than cherry blossom." I took the glass and a bit of liquid go down into my mouth, savoring the taste once more. This time it was sweet but also soft but had something hard in it, something strong, I took another quick sip then it was the opposite from last time. It was hard and strong at beginning then soft and sweet. I looked up at the bartender, who had it's back against me cleaning up the glasses.

"It's so good… I think I'll get into a habit with this one." I rolled the glass around a bit looking at the foggy liquid move around in a circular motion in the glass.

"Are you an information broker?" I looked myself back up to the bartender, I blinked at him.

"Huh?"  
>"Your job, are you an information broker?" He asked one more, a bit more sternly, I guess bad past with an information broker?<p>

"No, not an information broker, though I do have connections with information brokers. I guess I'll take my leave here bartender-san. Let's play this game again next time I visit." I placed down my cash, grabbing my coat and waved farewell to the bartender.

"I'll see you again bartender-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Short prologue but more to come later on after I'm finished typing up chapter 1. She will never be perfect! I mean seriously has anyone seen someone perfect? Never! Even in Durarara! No one is perfect!<br>anyways, review  
>I know it's short but this is the best prologue I could get! <strong>

**Listening to PONPONPON****を歌ってみた＝ふぁねる ****  
>it's one good song! (warning a parody kinda…)<br>It will make you laugh and creep out! listen to the original then listen to this! (those who know niconico singers, damn faneru your so damn good!)**


	2. The Meaning of Cherry Blossom

**Oh wow... It's been a month since I didn't update this.  
>Sorry for the people who were waiting. It has been very hectic at my house and all. But guess what! I got a PSP now I'm going to play Durarara! games~~~ XD<strong>

**At least I'm giving out a long chapter!  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Meaning of Cherry Blossom<strong>

'Seriously, what is the temperature in this building? It's way too cold to be spring, it would be perfect if it was summer but it's spring! It shouldn't be this cold, it should be semi-warm in this building! Seriously, stop using money on air conditioning and spend it on something else

!' I thought as I paced myself down the corridors.

"Good morning!" said a man with short black hair, pretty normal height, young looking, and with sparkly eyes with excitement! What is he, a rookie?

"Morning…" I said with a bit of unsureness. He sped up his pace with mine as they equally echoed in the hallway. He had his back straight making his suite look like it doesn't have any wrinkles and a unbearable bright ecstatic smile on his dashing face.

"My name is Nozaki Daichi! I am your newly recruited member!" I stopped my tracks and turned around to face him with my jaws dropped. What, he's just like those TV drama boys who're rookies and get all excited from their job! I don't like these type of people, they're the hardest to work with and to corroporate with and the hardest to trust on. Yup, defenitely putting this guy into someone else's care.

"Ah, I see…" Damn you head department, I bet you did on purpose, well if you give me a rookie then I'll raise him like one of us! I slowed myself as I reached my own little work place, 6 tables in one group (2 by 3), and an office farther in the room. My office, my heaven, my place, my territory, no one enters except for me.

"Morning!" I yelled out, my men, currently fiv—no four moved slowly from their spot and saluted to my direction. They all grumbled morning, slowly retreating back to their own world, I took out a small horn from my bag and honked in the room.

"Kishimoto, put away your PSP this instant! Onomichi stop watching anime and finish those reports that I asked you yesterday! Nozama, take out your earphones and lower the damn volume. I can hear the music from all the way over here! Tazawa, stop looking at Nozama and have fantasies about him! Kousuke… he's late again isn't he…" I sighed myself, everyday, the same yelling the same routine. Tazawa scowled at me and turned **his** attention towards Nozaki, oh my I feel bad for this boy now. I won't deny but the new 'kid' is somewhat handsome in a way, maybe crossdressing him might make those weird otaku people go "MOEEEEE!" . Kishimoto placed away his PSP into his desk drawer, taking out his 'personal' notepad and scrunched down some few notes. Why is this guy even in this department, why can't he just go to the techno and gaming center? Nozama took out one earbud and lowered his music, all I hear from his music are just filled with metal and rock, utterly annoying.

"We have a big job today so I'll introduce our new boy here-" As I placed my hand onto Nozaki, I felt a hard slam and a loud yell saying 'I'm sorry'. Damn Kousuke…

"Kousuke… You're 10 mins late! What excuse do you have this time?" I yelled at him, honestly this boy is just not right for this job.

"I'll explain my excuse later so… who's this new kid?" Obviously, he had no excuse, always running away from the topic.

"This is Nozaki Daichi, our newly recruited member. Kousuke, you take care of him he'll be right next to you. Make sure you teach him how to write reports, and our way of doing our job. Anyways, let's start our job shall we?" I tied up my dark brown hair up into lazy bun. I went to the main computer in the room, typing in the username and password for the file and project it up on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

"BARTENDER-SAN!" I shifted my eyes away from the musicians and to the woman who walked into the bar flailing her bag around. Her hair was all messy, but she had a grin on her face. I moved myself closer toward the counter and away from musicians.

"Oh… Hello umm…" The bartender stumbled upon her name, well it's his first time here so names are hard to remember.

"Kiyomi Sachi. Get me the white murky cocktail will you?" She ordered quickly as she placed her bag, the woman turned herself around. I quickly turned away my gaze, she sat there crossing her legs sitting with an arrogant style listening to the nice melody of the jazz. As the Heiwajima-san was creating her cocktail, she got a buzz from her cellphone. She quickly looked at the ID, stood up from her spot and headed straight toward the bathroom.

Kiyomi Sachi; heard that name before somewhere. Somewhere in my head, I knew she had to do with the media, and especially a large portion of it. She came back few minutes later this time looking all worn out. She brought up her non-polished, not long fingernails and disheveled her hair. She let out a loud sigh, letting her hair stick out in different directions and sat down on her chair.

"Bad day or a good day?" Heiwajima asked her as he passed her the white murky cocktail.

"Was in a good mood then a bad mood. Damn… Do you know how to handle rookies, when it comes to jobs?" She looked as if she needed counseling.

"No… I was always the young one, and my jobs never last that long anyways, ends within a week." She blinked at him but reached over and patted onto his shoulder.

"Well, let's hope this one lasts, because I'm liking your cocktails a lot. They're good for a rookie like you. I mean, you're built nicely, good looking, although you smell like cigarettes, you're not that bad." She flashed him a grin and went back chugging down the liquor. Heiwajima Shizuo… She doesn't even realize who he is then… Even for me, a magazine reporter freaked out with I saw him working at this bar, but he's not that violent than what other people say. Just to get a good side of him, I'll just observe him from far away and try not to reveal myself. There are rumors of his brother being **the** Hanejima Yuuhei, those two do look similar but it would be one big news if it were to be true.

"Rookies, over do things, over think things, over react about things… This is why I hate rookies, why can't I just have a veteran or something!" The owner came out of his office and gave a flashy grin at the woman in her grey woman suites.

"Well, well. It looks like Sacchi (has a little space in between Sa and Chi) is having problems with her job?" The owner sat right next her as if he were an old acquaintance of hers.

"Rookie problems." The owner having his half bald hair scratched his bald area and thought for a while.

"Brand new, just came and filled with excitement. Completely misunderstanding what dream and reality is?" She nodded and chugged down her cocktail in one gulp. She gave a small motion order for more to Heiwajima, who took the cocktail glass and refilled with a clear pink one.

"Cherry Blossom!" She gave small smooch onto the glass and took a sip of the cocktail and squeal with happiness. The owner laughed and said, "Make sure you don't drink too much Sacchi," he said while patting onto her shoulder "you have bad alcohol habits." He ordered himself a beer and poured the beer into a small glass.

"I don't care, I'm drinking tonight! I don't care if I get hangovers, I need to get this stress away from me!" She raised her cocktail high up in the air and chugged it down once more. She did have bad habits of drinking. The owner looked at her warily, I bet she can't stop once she gets into gear.

"Master, I'm staying up till 1 AM, drinking! So you better get me your bet shot, because I'll drink whatever you give me!" Ah, there we go…

* * *

><p><strong>Sachi's POV<strong>

I don't care if I get drunk, because my purpose is to get drunk and that is the only thing that is in my mind right now! As I took my 3rd shot of straight vodka, a large calloused hand stopped me from the counter.

"Enough, you had enough." Heiwajima said as he gripping onto my arm, I rose up my hand to take the last shot but he gripped it tighter and slammed it down. His grip, hell it hurts like hell. What is he? It feels like machines compressing my arm, fuck it hurts!

"OWWW!" I yelled as I let go the shot glass as it spilled its contents and rolled on the table. Heiwajima quickly released his hand away and sent out a look as if he saw a ghost.

"…My bad…" I looked down at my wrist, it looks like there's going to be a small bruise, though the strength. My hands still feels like it's being held by his hand, god I could feel stinging tingles going around in my body… It can't be something a normal person can do? Does he do some martial arts or something? No way, never heard anyone with this kind of power, did he do boxing or something? Well Ikebukuro isn't my known city in Tokyo anyways, my knowledge is on Sendagi and Chiba-ken (it's like a state in Japan). I barely come to Ikebukuro for something, well maybe except for the cocktail he makes, I licked my lips while thinking of more cocktails popping up in my mind. It might be best too keep his good side for a while…

"Nah, it's ok… You're right; maybe I should stop for today since I do have a big job to do tomorrow." I took out my wallet taking out two bills of twenty thousands yen ($200).

"… You're not scared?" He asked while looking worryingly at me…

"Sure I was scared, I mean seriously it felt like my hand was being compressed by a machine, but that has meaning in it. I mean I bet you just have some kind of strength that most people don't have and you just can't control it. Everyone has something different, I've seen many people like that. Everyone is crazy." I grinned at him. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud bang came from the door.

"Heiwajima Shizuo! Today is your last day on earth!" What the fuck, that is one cliché line for a person to say. As the poor door swung violently, what stood in front of them were several gang looking students with gakuran clothes on. Few of them were holding onto metal pipes, metal bats, everything was just so cliché. How many times have I seen this kind of scene? 10, no more than 20 times at least… I stepped myself off of the stool and walked toward the delinquents, but all I saw was white, black and then yellow blur and what in front of me was bartender-san. He punched the kid square on the face, sending him back against the wall of the building across, creating a huge dent.

What the fuck? Is that even possible for a human being to be this strong? I mean I heard people being immortal in this world and what not but seriously this strong? NEVER!

I watched him fight off the delinquents with his power, man is there any limit to this person? It took me a while to notice that my phone was ringing, I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. I answered my call and listened to the caller, although I didn't want to leave this bar, job is job. I left the money, picked up my things and left the bar without having the bartender notice.

* * *

><p><strong>[Shizuo's POV]<strong>

I hate violence, I hate the sound of people charging up to me, the sound of policemen asking me questions, the sound of sirens, the sound of people crying at me, yelling at me, calling me a monster. I looked at my surrounding, slowly and silently. These kids, not knowing what's going to happen to them, I took out my cigarette hoping that it'll get rid of the thought. I came back inside, most of the customers where gone, the owner looked at me with a bit of disappointment. He knew that I have issues with my strength but he took me in, saying if I was able to keep my anger and violence outside the store he would be find with that. As I went back to the counter, I noticed the spilled straight vodka, the shot glass and the money on the table.

Damn it, fuck my strength and fuck my issues. I took out a wet cloth wiping away the alcohol from the table, as I did the owner went around apologizing the guests about the _little accident_ that happened outside. Damn it, that woman customer, she was the only customer who actually came and sat to the counter. Everyone stayed away from the counter because they all knew me, and who I was. Now, she knew, she knew everything about me. She won't come to this bar ever, and never will, because of me. Because of me…

* * *

><p><strong>[Sachi's POV]<strong>

I kicked the man into his stomach, making his scream turn into gurgles by the gag. I saw his ugly figure curl up, his gag up in his mouth, leather straps digging into his skin and body, his tears wetting the black cloth that's covering his eyes.

"Come on, tell us a bit more about that deal your gang is making with Niko Halo Company?" I grabbed by the back of his neck, having him let out another scream. Kishimoto took off the gag off of the man and looked at the gag all drooling saliva with disgust.

"Now spill it, and we'll give you more pleasure." He started to blabber on and on about the little deal. Human minds are easy to figure out once you got the little weakness they hold onto.

"Hey, Kishimoto. Give him a treat. Now guys, we'll be-" As I was about to say something, a loud bang came into the empty building with the panting and angry faced Nozaki. He looked at us with disbelief, he ran up to me stomping his feet each time he came. I let out a sigh and looked at him with disinterest.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked down at me, anger, wrath swirling in his eyes.

"It's because this man loves this. Right?" The bald man nodded, saying that he loves being abused.

"Is that your way of knowing the truth?" Nozaki yelled at us, pointing at the bald man who was currently feeling pleased by Kishimoto.

"Nozaki… Did anyone say to you that knowing the truth is better by grasping someone's fear? If you looked at our files you should realize by now that we aren't always the-"

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later<strong>

**[3rd POV]**

"Hey, isn't that Hanejima Yuuhei?" Several whispers started to spread around in the bar. Well known actor Hanejima Yuuhei, walked through the bar having two workers behind him. People moved away from Yuuhei or known to several people as Heiwajima Kasuka. Nobody would even think that the recently well known actor as the biological younger brother of the most '_infamous_' and strongest person in Ikebukuro.  
>"Oh, hey Kasuka. Is there anything you need?" Shizuo noticed his younger brother and gave him a welcoming smile, his brother is so far the best person to see right now.<p>

"I wanted to give you these. I think you shouldn't change your job too much." Shizuo looked at the two cardboard boxes, he ripped away the tape and looked inside. Bartender clothes, nicely packed in plastic wrapper shining under the light blue lights.

"Welcome to-" Shizuo stopped in his unwelcoming voice. He saw her again, once again in this bar. She didn't look, angry, sad, fear or anything, just a tired looking face.

"Hey, can you get me anything that's hard? Need something to keep me going." She sat right in front of him, not noticing stares at her or having Kasuka right beside her. She turned to her right finding Kasuka looking at her, but after the eye contact he gave a light bow to her. She too gave a light bow, and blinked at herself.

"Where you sitting here?" She asked, he shook his head. She turned her face to Shizuo, telling him to get a straight vodka without any ice.

"... Have we met before?" She looked at Kasuka, she knew she saw him before somewhere... Somewhere recently.

"Are you a model?... No?..." She thought for a while, as Kasuka told her that he was an actor she blinked and laughed out. "I'm sorry, I really don't go out and watch movies don't have that much in my hands." She noticed her drink on the counter, she grabbed and took a straight gulp of the vodka. She let out a loud sigh, with a relief grin on her face.

"Bartender clothes? It's about time you change out of those. You look like one of my men sometimes." She sneered a bit, she took out a package of the bartender clothes and looked at it carefully. She placed the wrapped up clothes and looked back at Kasuka.

"Wait, did you say that your an actor? What movie did you act in? … (Does anyone know what movie he did the very first one that made him famous?) I see, well if I had free time I'll go and borrow it from a store." Shizuo placed down the cocktail that she ordered, she quickly grabbed the cocktail and took it in one gulp. After letting out a happy squeal, she abruptly stopped, slammed down the cocktail glass and went typing something in her cellphone.

"Bouya (Little boy), thank you for your information! It did really good to us! Now, I must be going, here is the money bartender-san." She placed down the exact money, as Shizuo took the money he took a glance at her face. This time it was filled with rapture, elation, her eyes were filled with kindled energy. Shizuo blinked at her, she quickly gave a quick bow to him and then looked back at Kasuka but squinted her eyes a bit.

"Bouya, I think I'll be seeing you later someday. Until then adiue~!" She left with a wave and a somewhat mysterious humm.

A loud crash of the chair came from the end of the bar, there a regular at the bar with a skiny figure but always had a stench of strong alcohol surrounding his corner. Shizuo personally didn't like this person, always drunk, always had to pay the money within next week, **always** had problems with girls. As the owner went, helping up the man to his feet, Shizuo noticed that the man had his feets go wobbly, shivers going up and down his body, his face pale like a pufferfish's belly, his eyes wide with fear swirling in circles in his brown iris.

"Are you alright sir?" After the owner brought a glass of ice cold water to the customer, the customer grabbed onto the owner as if his life was on the line of being killed or being tortured.

"T-t-t-that song! She came back! N-no, she followed me all the way here! That song, I remember how she sang that song when she found her prey!" The customer pushed away the owner into another customer, screamed as he left the bar and leaving his bag behind. Shizuo quickly rushed to the owner, feeling anger pitting his calm heart. The owner apologized to the customers and told Shizuo to not to worry.

"I bet that customer had rough time with her." The owner laughed heartedly as he walked into his office. Shizuo couldn't help but wonder and look at the doorway. Was she just like him, or something even far worse.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know what <em>_Cherry Blossom means?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"It means, you're cute in the outside but strong and hard to reach in the inside."_

_"Miss. Kiyomi, if you continue the way you are, the society will run away from you."  
>"Like you?"<br>"No, since I have ladies all over me."  
>"Touche, but... I like my job, I love it like you love your money."<br>"Hahaha, come again Miss. Kyomi. We'll be waiting for you here in our den."  
><em>


End file.
